


Come pick me up, will you?

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, boba messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a prompt from an anon on tumblr: ""Please come get me" with boba to vader??"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come pick me up, will you?

Boba takes a long time to finally work up to contacting Lord Vader, but once it becomes painfully clear he can’t get out of this situation himself he decides to put aside his ego and get in touch with Vader while he’s still able to.

The first words out of his mouth when Vader answers the transmission are “please come get me.” A moment passes where Vader just regards him before he nods, cutting off the message. All that’s left for Boba to do is wait.

He starts to doubt how well this could end when Vader shows up in a lone TIE fighter, but he really shouldn’t be skeptical of the man. The captain of whatever ship he’s on opens fire only to have the bolts dart around the TIE fighter,  and the next volley of shots only arc back around to strike the ship, disabling its weapons

 Vader climbs out of his TIE fighter once he’s close enough, tearing off the air lock door. The next door of the airlock comes open with a careful trace of the machinery locking it. Vader can’t help but be a little smug- you can always trust machinery. It always does exactly what you want it to do. With the airlock door resealed behind him and the internal environment stabilizing, Vader makes his way to the captain and his men.

* * *

Boba stands when his cell door slides open, muttering his thanks. He can tell how smug Vader is and he can’t avoid glaring from behind his mask.

“Getting kidnapped hardly seems fitting for a bounty hunter of your stature, Fett.”

“It wasn’t exactly part of the plan, no, but sometimes weapons malfunction. It’s not like everything can always be perfect.” Boba rolls his eyes.

“I pride myself on perfection.” Vader’s voice is cold and there’s an edge to it now. Any reason for Boba to be annoyed is forgotten in an instance, he knows that tone well. He won’t apologize for saying the wrong thing, but he does step out of the cell to make eye contact with Vader.

“I know. That’s why you’re my knight in durasteel armor.”

Vader actually snorts at his words, shaking his head a little. Boba knows he’s not perfect but at least he’s pretty damn good at what he does. He never would’ve thought ‘making a Sith Lord relax’ would ever be part of his skill list, but he can’t say he regrets whatever led him to pick up on that particular talent. Just one extra perk on his immaculate resume.


End file.
